Random Wanderings
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Some random days in the MixedUp World. pairings: undetermined, if there are any. R&R! minor, minor romance. some tradegy. rating may change if later things get more unT rated.


Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, fruits basket, tales of symphonia, or legend of zelda.

Summary: Random days in the 'Mixed-Up World', a place where all things come together. It's pretty much pointless. --

_**Random Wanderings**_

(loud thud)

Yuki: Ow! What did I land on?

Kyo: My foot!

Yuki: Oh. Well, then it's okay.

Kyo: Hey!

Yuki: (looks around) Where are we?

Kyo: Uh…I don't know.

(another thud. Yuki and Kyo are flattened)

Yuki: Ow! What landed on me?

Kyo: Didn't you just say that?

Yuki: No. Who's on me?

Crowfeather: I am!

Yuki: Who's 'I'?

Crowfeather: Me! Crowfeather!

Kyo: Crowfeather? What kind of name is that?

Crowfeather: A Wind Clan warrior name.

Kyo and Yuki: Huh?

Leafpool: Crowfeather? Where are we?

Crowfeather: I don't know, Leafpool.

Yuki and Kyo: Leafpool?

Kyo: What the heck? (stands. Sees cats) You're Crowfeather and Leafpool?

Yuki: (stands) talking cats?

Crowfeather: Yes. Talking cats.

(thud. Everyone is flattened.)

Yuki: What's on me now?!

Lloyd: Sorry, dude.

Yuki: Are you human?

Lloyd: Yes.

Yuki: Good.

Kyo: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off!

Hawkfrost: Sorry.

Kyo: Who's here now?

Lloyd: I'm Lloyd.

Hawkfrost: I'm Hawkfrost.

Kyo: …a cat?

Hawkfrost: Yes.

Crowfeather: And an evil one!

Hawkfrost: (hisses) Am not!

Yuki: No arguing, please!

Kyo: Yeah, what he said.

Yuki: Ok. First, everyone, get off me!

(everyone stands)

Kyo: Ok. So, there are three talking cats and three humans here, right?

Lloyd: Yeah.

Yuki: not for long.

Kyo: Huh? Why not?

Yuki: (points up) Run!

(all scramble. Thud. No one is flattened.)

Hawkfrost: …..

Leafpool and Crowfeather?

Midna: Ouch, that hurt.

Dark: No duh, Midna. We just landed who knows where-it's definitely not Hyrule.

Yuki: more…humans?

Kyo: I don't think so.

Midna: I am too a human!

Dark: Are not! You're just a Twili-a Shadow!

Midna: As if you can say more!

Lloyd: Ouch.

Leafpool: ….I'm confused.

Crowfeather: You aren't the only one.

Yuki: hey, I think you two should move before-

(thud)

Kyo: Too late.

Link: Oh, hi Midna! Hello, Dark!

Dark: Hey.

Midna: Hello!

Yuki: ok. You guys should move before more people land on you. Ok? Let's all go…(looks) over to that river and introduce ourselves and such. Ok?

Kyo: Who put you in charge?

Yuki: I was here first.

Kyo: I was here when you were!

Yuki: Well, I spoke first.

Lloyd: Well, where I'm from, I'm like, the leader of our…group thing.

Yuki: ….Did I ask for complaints?

Kyo: No.

Lloyd: Fine.

Yuki: ok. Then let's go.

At the River at night. All around a camp fire

Yuki: So….Crowfeather, Leafpool and Hawkfrost are cats from a book series?

Crowfeather: Yes.

Kyo: And….what about you? (looks at Lloyd)

Lloyd: I'm from a game called 'Tales of Symphonia'.

Kyo: (nods)

Yuki: What about you? (points at Link)

Link: We're all from a series of games called 'Legend of Zelda'.

Yuki: ok. So, who are you guys?

Link: I'm Link. The hero in all the Zelda games.

Dark: I'm Dark. I'm Link's shadow.

Yuki: Depressing.

Dark: Yeah.

Midna: I'm the Twilight Princess in the Twilight Princess game. I'm not in my real form at the moment because Ganondorf put a spell over me so I'm like this. I am a Twili-A Shadow-I live in the Twilight Realm, a Shadow of the World of Light.

Dark: Speaking of which….

Link: What?

Dark: What are you two from?

Yuki: Us? (points to Kyo)

Dark: Yes.

Yuki: We're from a graphic novel called Fruits Basket.

Dark: Are you cursed or something?

Yuki: Why do you ask?

Dark: Well, you don't usually see orange haired orange-eyes guys or gray haired-purple-eyed guys.

(Yuki looks at Kyo. Kyo shrugges)

Yuki: For centuries, our family-the Sohmas-have been possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. When we're hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we transform into our Zodiac animal. I am the rat. Kyo is the cat.

Midna: But, uh, the cat isn't part of the Zodiac.

Yuki: …Yes, well…for some reason, the cat is part of the curse.

Kyo: ….

Midna: What's up, Kyo? Cat got your tongue? (giggles at her own joke)

Kyo: No. I'm just thinking.

Midna: About what?

Kyo: Why do you care?!

Midna: (flinches) I was just…wondering…

Kyo: (growls) I…I'm sorry. (Yuki gazes amazed at Kyo) I just don't like…being pried.

Midna: ….(floats over to Kyo. Sits beside him.) I should be apologizing. It's none of my business.

Kyo: ….(blushes)

Yuki: (smirks)

Link and Dark: ….

Crowie, Hawkie, Leafie: …..

Lloyd: Um….

Kyo: Leave me alone. (stands and walks off)

Yuki: Kyo. It's not a good idea to wander around.

Kyo: I'll be back. I just need to be alone for a minute.

Yuki: ….

Midna: (floats up) Yuki…

Yuki: Yes?

Midna: …Is something wrong with Kyo?

Yuki: He…he does this a lot. He just doesn't like being around people as much as most people.

Midna: I…I want to help him. (looks at Yuki)

Yuki: (smiles) I'm afraid that there's not much any of us can do. I only know one person who can, and she's far from here.

Midna: ….I can try. (floats off)

Yuki: You can try, Midna. But I don't think he'll listen.

Link: …Midna…has a strong will. She won't give up something once she's set her mind to it.

Dark: That's something Ganondorf wanted when he cursed her. He wanted that ability.

Lloyd: Hmm…That's weird.

Crowie: What is?

Lloyd: Why would a bad guy want that? Don't they have that anyway?

(Hawkie shrugges)

Leafie: I hope Kyo's ok. I hate it when people are sad.

Crowie: Me too.

Dark: I'm more concerned about Midna.

Yuki: Why?

Dark: Well, say she says something that makes Kyo mad. What if he tries to hurt her?

Yuki: If we're thinking the same 'hurt' then that's not something Kyo would do.

Link: Well, say Midna hugs him and he gets mad cause he transformed and…that kind of hurt.

Yuki: Oh. Well, Kyo wouldn't do that either.

Dark: Good.

(Yuki sighs)

At the part of the River farther down where Kyo is

Kyo: ….

Midna: (floats up behind him) Kyo?

Kyo: What?

Midna: ….I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad.

Kyo: (sighs) It's ok. Don't worry about it.

Midna: no, it's not ok! You got mad because I said something that offended you! I can't forget it! We all need to understand each other in order to be able to work together and get home!

Kyo: Don't lecture me.

Midna: No! I will if I have to! You need to tell us what's going on so we can help you in return! Everyone's worried about you! Yuki's worried about too!

Kyo: No he's not.

Midna: Yes he is! (sighs) I'm worried about you!

Kyo: ….Why?

Midna: Because you seem so upset! It's not good for someone to keep their feelings to them self!

Kyo: ….Midna…that's you name, right?

Midna: Yes.

Kyo: Thank you, Midna.

Midna: (floats up beside him) Anytime.

Kyo: ….(spins and hugs her)

Midna: ….

Back at 'Base'

Yuki: Dark?

Dark: Yeah?

Yuki: Do you ever feel useless because you're just as Shadow?

Dark: No, not really. I know all my friends need me. They love me and for that, I'm not useless.

Yuki: …Really…hmm…

Lloyd: What's on your mind?

Yuki: I wonder if maybe Midna…

Dark: If Midna what?

Yuki: (smiles) ….Never mind.

Link: (walks in camp with fire wood in arms and Crowie, Leafie and Hawkie behind him): Did I miss something?

Dark: ….(meets Lloyd's gaze) …No.

Lloyd: We were just discussing how nice the water looks.

Link: Oh. Well, I think it looks great for a swim.

Dark: (smirks) Well, then, (stands behind Link with left hand on Link's shoulder) why don't you see?

Link: Huh?

Dark: (takes wood. Sits it down. Puts hand back on Link's shoulder.) Have a nice swim.

Link: Huh? What? Wait! I-

Dark: (pushes Link in river with left hand) (puts on accent) See ya lata alligata! (winks and holds up to fingers in 'peace' symbol)

Link: Not funny, Dark!

Lloyd: So funny!

Yuki: (smiles) Hey, Lloyd…

Lloyd: Yeah?

Yuki: (puts arm around shoulders) How about joining Link?

Lloyd: What?

Yuki: (smirk) Bye. (pushes Lloyd in with Link)

Lloyd: Hey! Not funny!

Dark: Very funny. Nice one, Yuki! (high fives)

Crowie: ….

Leafie: No comment.

Hawkie: Same here.

(Dark and Yuki laughing)

Link: Fine. It was funny.

Lloyd: …Yeah.

Yuki: See? It's very funny!

(all laughing)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Chapter one:) Please review! Bye!


End file.
